


That's not how they did it in the '40s

by Buckmesideways22



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes After Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, Groping, Showers, Teasing, flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckmesideways22/pseuds/Buckmesideways22
Summary: A request from tumblr





	That's not how they did it in the '40s

Bucky had knocked his head pretty hard on today’s mission. The medic looked him over, “I think he has a concussion,” She told the three of you, while Bucky sat back in the exam room.

“Shit.” Steve rumbled.

“Language!” Nat hissed.

Steve frowned, “One time, two years ago and you’ll never let me live that one down.”

“So what do we do for him?” You ask.

“He needs not to sleep for more than 2 hours at a time and he has a little bit of vertigo and shouldn’t be left alone.” She informed.

“I should stay back with him,” Steve said immediately.

“Look, Steve, you’re a good friend, but they kind of need you. The mission isn’t finished.” Nat says and stares at you.

“I’ll do it, I guess.” You respond from the pressure of Nat’s stare. You’re positive Bucky would feel more comfortable with either of them, you two barely had spoken. You were new to the team and Bucky wasn’t the picture of a social butterfly. However, the team would likely need them more than you.

You were super quick, fastest on the team, but you weren’t stealthy yet and needed more training.

“Thanks, Y/N.” Steve smiled relieved.

“Of course.” You mumbled. Feeling a little guilty because you didn’t actually without Nat’s Russian Death Stare. They left and the doctor further explained concussion care.

They headed out and you walked back to collect Bucky.

“Y/N? Where are Steve and Natalia.” Bucky asked. The first words he directly spoke to you.

“We’re sitting the bench on this one. The team needed both of them.” You said, “Let’s get you back to the compound.”

His mouth in a thin line, he follows you to the car. “I’m sorry you had to stay back with me.”

“It’s fine.” You answer.

You get in the car and he goes to turn on the radio and you grasp his wrist, “Hey, doc said no loud music. Also, no bright lights. You might want to close your eyes so you don’t get blinded by headlights.”

“Okay.” He answers and you release his metal wrist. He sits it down on his lap and leans back.

You ride in silence and realize that he fell asleep. You let him sleep the half-hour drive and wake him.

“Bucky, we’re home.” You say and pat his arm. He doesn’t wake. You realize that he might not have much or any feeling in his arm. You look over him, he looks younger while asleep. That weight of world look isn’t pasted to his face. You sigh. He was quite handsome. All the men you lived with basically were. Avengers Tower, Home of the Beefcakes.

You ran your hand through his hair, “Wake up, Bucky.” His eyes fluttered open and you smile. “Hey, we’re back.”

He stiffens as you let your hand through his hair again. “Are you okay?” You worry if his head is hurting.

“I’m fine.” He mumbles.

Then you both get out of the car. When you get in you kick off your boots. He leans to take off his and stumbles. You catch him and steady him, “Sit down, big guy.” You direct.

He audibly swallows and you undo his mud-covered boots. “We should get the rest of this off you.” You notice he’s got mud from his chin down.

“We don’t have too.” Nervousness painted his face.

“Tony will murder you if you get mud everywhere.” You smirk.

He nods and you unzip his jacket and pull it off. Then his t-shift. You stare at his perfectly muscled chest. You decide then and there that Bucky is the most attractive of the boys.

When you reach for his belt, “I can do that, you don’t have to.” He rumbles. You let him. He sits there in a pair of navy briefs and white socks.

“You still have mud in your arm and hair.” You point out.

“Yeah, I’ll go shower.”

“You can’t. What if you pass out?”

“I’ll use the gym bathroom. It has a bench,” he says but holds his head.

“Yeah, I don’t think you should go alone.” You voice your concern.

“Well, I can’t stay like this.” He mumbles.

“Agreed.” You smirk then start to pull off your top.

His eyes go wide, “What are you doing?” His face burns red, as you slide off your pants.

“Didn’t you use to be like a big ladies man?” You tease, “Didn’t think seeing a naked woman would turn you into a blushing bride.”

“T-that was in the thirties and forties.” He croaks, turning an even deeper shade of scarlet.

“My tits are the same as all theirs too.” You smile.

He gasps. You grin. You made the world’s deadliest assassin blush and gasp. His eyes are focused on your breast and he seems unable to tear his storm-colored gaze away.

“Come on, Bucky.” You hold out your hand and he takes it. You get back to the gym shower and lead him to sit on the bench. He stares at you, pupils dilated and erection throbbing in his pants.

To make him more comfortable you finish undressing first. You discard your top and his breathing noticeably shallows. His cock twitches as your breast spill free of your bra. Then you turn your back to him and pull down your panties and he groans. When you toss your panties with your bra you turn to towards him.

“Christ…” he chokes and stares at you shaved pussy, “That’s definitely different from girls in the 30’s and ’40s.”

“What girls didn’t shave their pussy’s back then?” You knew that answer you just wanted to fuck with him.

He was now panting. He reached his hand forward and then clutched it back. He wanted to touch you. After you played with him a bit more you’d let him.

You turn on the shower and then reach over to him and yank down his briefs. This time you gasp. His cock is glorious as it springs forward. Thick, a large vein running down it, and well kept. He smirks now.

“Let’s get you washed up.” You purr and he releases a hard breath.

You reach for the shampoo and squirt it in your palm. You start scrubbing, sure to be gentle with where he hit his head. You take care of his gorgeous long locks and get them fastidiously clean. He stays silent the entire process. Then you start with the conditioner and he hums with satisfaction as you rub your fingers through the strands detangling them. You decide to have a little fun as you rinse and “accidentally” bump his face with your breast. He groans.

As you reach for the soap you feel him grip your ass with his flesh hand. You moan.

“Fuck…Y/N…if you want me to stop…”

“I don’t.” You whisper. He smiles. The biggest smile you had ever seen that wasn’t in a black and white photo.

You start soaping over his shoulders and neck. You do both of his arms and hands that both seem to gravitate back to your ass.

You do his legs and feet and he wines even he’s unable to continue gripping your ass. Then you pull a soapy stroke over his cock.

“God…” Bucky moans.

“Come on Bucky. Show me why everyone said you were a ladies man back your day.” You tease and give a rinse over his cock with warm water.

He yanks you onto to his lap. His lips crash over yours and you whimper as he instantly parts your lips with his tongue.

He starts caressing your breast as he kisses you dizzy and you make a note yourself to always tease him if this is his reaction.

However, he has a concussion and all this jostling and movement is not the best for him. You stop and pull back, “You have a concussion.”

“Fuck my concussion.” He growls pinching your nipple. Unable to help yourself you undulate on his lap which causes your sex to rub his.

“I promise…when you’re better.” You whimper. “I want it too, but we need to be responsible.”

“I feel better now.” He smirks.

“Behave yourself.” You kiss him one more time before pulling off to shower yourself.


End file.
